


Miniture

by bazer63



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thinks about the palace of solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniture

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the end of the movie.

Elsa walked into her bedroom. Still frozen after all those years. She thought of anna and waved her hand. The little bits of ice and snow split up into tiny little pieces then vanished. Like those years of being scared, scared of her powers, scered of herself had never happened. The little tray which she had eat off for most of her life sat in the corner. She picked it up and rubbed her hand over it, covering it in snow. Her finger touched the middle, and she watched as parts of the snow mashed together to form a snowflake. She rose her hand watching her minuture ice palace gradually build itself up. It just occured to her that she had never seen the big version from the outside.


End file.
